The hunger games what if
by Bowserboy129
Summary: what if any two tributes from the 74th hunger games were allowed to live what if they weren't from the same district what if peeta died would the rebllion have happened no but something big still happend welcome to the 97TH hunger games *dead*
1. Chapter 1

The hunger games what if

By bowserboy129

before the games

Wolf Cain's pov:

I was in class, history to be precise, watching the end of the 74th hunger games the games the games that forever changed the way the hunger games are run forever. Marvel and Katness are trying their best to fight off clove when Acer, theboy from district 3 and peeta, the boy from district 12, shove clove down to the mutts below while also going down at the same time. Cannon fire goes off and it seems like clove was killed and that the mutts were going to go after Acer and Peeta but when marvel and katness look down it becomes clear that it's the other way around. Acer and peeta stabbed themselves to make shoure that they would not have to face the mutts. It takes Marvel and Katness a few moments to see that clove is still alive so marvel grabs his last spear and throws it at cloves head but at that moment a mutt with an 11 on its back jumps at marvel only to intercept the spear in his mouth. It took clove 3 days to die and marvel and katness made shore to not watch any of it, they jumped from tree to tree trying to get as far from the mutts as they could until they couldn't hear clove scream anymore and when they got there they fell to the ground and began to cry for their dead friends, Katness for her dead lover Petta and Marvel for his friends Acer and Glimmer whom was killed by Clove. When the announcement came that they won the hunger games they could not have cared less. This was the first hunger games where two people were allowed to win and it was so popular that it was made a permanent rule that there would be two victors in every hunger game. That was how my father Wolf Cain Sr. managed to protect Primrose Everdeen, katness's sister, and get himself out of the 75th hunger games alive and became sort of a legend in the hunger games world partly due to his weapon which he dubbed "wire armor" that allowed him to fire electricity out of the plam of his hand and his index and middle finger in a similar fashion to a gun. He is the mentor that everyone and I mean everyone wants.

Ok everyone now you know that this hunger games fanfic will be different from all the others in that two kids are built in to win ok hear is where you guys come in I want you guys to (of course) submit your own tribute in a review I just need you to answer these questions

District 1boy:

District 1 girl:

District 2 boy:

District 2 girl:

District 3 boy: Wolf Cain

District 3 girl(must be 16 or older you'll see why soon) :

District 4 boy:

District 4 girl:

District 5 boy:

District 5 girl:

District 6 boy:

District 6 girl:

District 7 boy:

District 7 girl:

District 8 boy:

District 8 girl:

District 9 boy:

District 9 girl:

District 10 boy:

District 10 girl:

District 11 boy:

District 11 girl:

District 12 boy:

District 12 girl:

Name:

Age:

District:

Appearance(this includes height and weaght):

Personality:

Reaped or volunteered:

Reaction to being reaped:

If volunteered why:

Family/friends:

Motive to win:

Bloodlust (willingness to kill):

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Romance (back home):

Weapon or weapons of choice:

Outfit at reaping and why:

Chariot outfit (this year's theme is remember the past in that the most famous outfits from years past for that District are going to be used for this opening if you're from Districts 1, 3, and 12 don't fill this question out):

Interview outfit (be creative but classy);

Tactics for winning:

Other (not counting alliances):

Well everyone good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor.


	2. Chapter 2 before the games Wolf Cain

Before the games

Wolf Cain's POV:

After history class is over I go to my locker to grab my backpack, books and skateboard and start to head home when I hear ray yell to me

"Hay asshole how's your arm"

I then hear most of the guys from my school just laughing there asses off. I pay them no mind as I start heading home. After awhile I finally get to the victors villa, wave to nuts and volts and head inside. I am immediately greeted by lynx and bunny, my younger siblings, and head down stairs to work out, now I know that isn't something you'd expect a guy from district 3 to say but let's just say that I've got my reasons and leave it at that k. After around 2 hours I go upstairs to see how my dad is doing on his latest project, his hobby is automations, when I walk in he just takes one look at me and knows that I've been working out.

"Wolf you cant keep this up"

"Ok I'm working out so what"

"Wolf you need to let go of what happened"

Hay everyone how are you doing I know that this little segment may be different from other hunger games fan fics but I don't like just putting up a an update only chapter so I will do these until we get all of our tributes ok now hear is our current list

District 1boy:

District 1 girl:

District 2 boy:

District 2 girl:

District 3 boy: Wolf Cain 18 (mine)

District 3 girl(must be 16 or older you'll see why soon) :

District 4 boy:

District 4 girl:

District 5 boy:

District 5 girl:

District 6 boy:

District 6 girl:

District 7 boy: Conner Dawson 16 (mine)

District 7 girl: Aria Rion 13 (i CaN bE a FrEaK)

District 8 boy:

District 8 girl:

District 9 boy:

District 9 girl:

District 10 boy:

District 10 girl:

District 11 boy:

District 11 girl:

District 12 boy:

District 12 girl:

Oh and I forgot to say before that this is a first come first serve story but if I see any katniss or peeta rip-offs, to many kids that are not like the other kids in there district, or just downright unrealistic characters I will not take them. I want both ordinary and extraordinary characters in this story and if you're worried that your character will die if they're not beyond deep don't because I have already picked the survivors(I picked the death order at random after I made Wolf) anyway I'm bowserboy and may the odds be ever in your favor.


	3. Chapter 3 before the ganes Aria Rion

Before the games

Aria Rion's POV:

Me and Lily grab our axes and head inside the lumber yard. On our way we run into Roger aka the big fat jerk key word fat.

"Hay Aria try not to get in the way or else you may end up with a tree falling on top of you just like your dad" he says followed by his annoying laugh.

Yes his insults suck but they still hurt none the less. You see my, my dad died in an "accident" that happened when roger cut down a tree and my father didn't get out of the way in time but I have a hard time believing that because the only witness that were there were people who hated my dad.

Lily and I were cutting down tree when I heard Roger yell "god dam it my axe broke". He has such a way with words.

"So just get a new one" the guy next to him said.

I take this opportunity to freak roger out a little by throwing my axe right where he was cutting his tree. I hit my make and he falls back and screams (perfect).

"You can take mine I'll just go another one" I say in the cutest/nicest/most innocent voice I can.

As I turn to go to get a new axe I here Roger yell "lucky throw twerp I doubt you'll be able to do that again"

At that moment I grab Lily's axe and throw it right next to Roger's head. Once again he screams and falls over. I grab lily's axe hand it back it her and go to get a new one.

So what did we learn to day kids do not piss off Aria. Anyway conner is next and hear is the tribute list so far.

District 1boy:

District 1 girl:

District 2 boy: Sadico Acesino 18 (zuluz)

District 2 girl:

District 3 boy: Wolf Cain 18 (mine)

District 3 girl(must be 16 or older you'll see why soon) : Klara Jahonas 17 (hay it's me megan)

District 4 boy: Blake Kaitz 14 (Son of x)

District 4 girl:

District 5 boy:

District 5 girl:

District 6 boy:

District 6 girl:

District 7 boy: Conner Dawson 16 (mine)

District 7 girl: Aria Rion 13 (i CaN bE a FrEaK)

District 8 boy:

District 8 girl: Hanna Stonne 17 (hay it me megan)

District 9 boy:

District 9 girl: Artymis Nenalii 16 (dolphinxxgirlxx)

District 10 boy:

District 10 girl:

District 11 boy:

District 11 girl:

District 12 boy:

District 12 girl:

Nice looks like I got a lot more tributes than last time oh and no bloodbath tributes once again the order is random so if you submit a bloodbath tribute I will A. add more depth to them or B. not add them at all or and I may add to your tribute but I will not take away from any of them. Anyway my name is boyser boy and may the odds be ever in your favor.


	4. Chapter 4 before the games Connor Dawson

Before the games Conner Dawson's pov:

After school gets out I start heading to the graveyard no it's not because I like graveyards or because I'm all emo and shit it's because I need to do something. On my I run across two girls who are both around the age of 12.

"Oh my god did you see the look on Roger's face it looked like he thought I was going to kill him." the red headed one said

"Not really something you'd expect to see from a 35 year old man ha." her friend said

They both walk off laughing and I go inside the graveyard and go to the tombstone of Harper Johnson. The 12 year old boy who placed 3rd in the 94th hunger games and the most famous loser in hunger games history other than Peeta and Acer. He was also my classmate. You see the entire time eyes were on him of starters when he was reaped a boy tried to volunteer for him but before he could Harper stopped him. 2nd when the careers found him the 2 district 2 tributes, Hail Valentine and Leo lynch, couldn't kill him and instead they killed the other 4 careers and added him to their alliance. 3rd , Hail Valentine and Leo lynch agreed that if the three of them made it to the finals that one of them would kill so the Harper could live other even though they were best friends. And 4th when it came down to the final 4 Harper waited until the district 2 kids were sleeping and went out to kill the girl from district 8, after he did so he killed himself and made a request to the capital that Hail and Leo never see his death which the capital honored by destroying the footage of his death and making it illegal talk about how he died.

My class choose to honor him in different way by making sure his grave is always well kept. After I get finished cleaning Harper's grave I see the same red headed girl from before sitting near someone's grave crying. I would go comfort her but if I don't get to work soon I'll lose my job and that is the one thing I can't afford to do.

What a nice kid to bad that in a few weeks he'll have to compeat in the hunger games and have an 11 in 12 chance of dying anyway here is the tribute list so far.

District 1boy:

District 1 girl:

District 2 boy: Sadico Acesino 18 (zuluz)

District 2 girl:

District 3 boy: Wolf Cain 18 (mine)

District 3 girl(must be 16 or older you'll see why soon) : Klara Jahonas 17 (hay it's me megan)

District 4 boy: Blake Kaitz 14 (Son of x)

District 4 girl:

District 5 boy:

District 5 girl: Jenilee "Jey" Hunter 15 (XxXTheSilverArrowXxX)

District 6 boy:

District 6 girl:

District 7 boy: Conner Dawson 16 (mine)

District 7 girl: Aria Rion 13 (i CaN bE a FrEaK)

District 8 boy:

District 8 girl: Hanna Stonne 17 (hay it me megan)

District 9 boy:

District 9 girl: Artymis Nenalii 16 (dolphinxxgirlxx)

District 10 boy:

District 10 girl: Corinne Hariwana 17 (MyRedPhoenix)

District 11 boy:

District 11 girl:

District 12 boy:

District 12 girl:

Thanks everyone for your tributes Hanna is next for her before the games story. Any way I'm Bowserboy and may the odds be ever in your favor


	5. Chapter 5 before the games Hanna Stone

Before the games Hanna Stonne:

Me Karin and Darinn were working at the bakery one day when Karin took Darinn to the back room to help with getting some bread dough when this one customer came in.

"Hay I need around 24 rolls" he said

"Um I'm sorry we're out of rolls right now but we'll have some finished in a few minutes if you don't mind waiting" I said

"Ho I don't mind. I'm Danny, what's your name."

I pause for a moment and finally say "Hanna"

He takes moment to respond "So where are your coworkers"

"Oh there in the back"

His eyes get big "no no no not like that" I tell him.

At that moment Karin and Darinn come running in "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HANNA!" they both yell at the same time.

"What nothing" he says

"DON'T YOU TRY THAT CRAP WITH US!"

"Stop this one didn't do anything I just told him you guys were in the back" I say right before I put my hand over my mouth. Then awaked science.

"Haha I guess we went a bit overboard but can you blame us Hanna gets a ton of peeves around her" Darinn said

"Ya like that one time…" Karin says before being interrupted by Darinn

"We don't talk about that"

We then hear a ding from the back

"that must be your rolls be right back" I say to Danny

I go to the back get his rolls wrap them and put them in a bag and bring out to danny who I see chatting with Karin and Darinn.

"Here you go" I say with a smile.

"Thanks" he says

He turns to head out as Darinn yells out "Hay sorry about before"

Danny turns his head and says "Hay no problem to be honest I would've acted the same way if I were you" and then he leaves

Well Megan I hope you liked it anyway here is the tribute list so far

District 1boy: Jack Tonto 17 (pattoy123)

District 1 girl:

District 2 boy: Sadico Acesino 18 (zuluz)

District 2 girl:

District 3 boy: Wolf Cain 18 (mine)

District 3 girl(must be 16 or older you'll see why soon) : Klara Jahonas 17 (hay it's me megan)

District 4 boy: Blake Kaitz 14 (Son of x)

District 4 girl:

District 5 boy:

District 5 girl: Jenilee "Jay" Hunter 14 (XxXTheSilverArrowXxX)

District 6 boy:

District 6 girl:

District 7 boy: Conner Dawson 16 (mine)

District 7 girl: Aria Rion 13 (i CaN bE a FrEaK)

District 8 boy: Jason Matthews 12 (pattoy123)

District 8 girl: Hanna Stonne 17 (hay it me megan)

District 9 boy:

District 9 girl: Artymis Nenalii 16 (dolphinxxgirlxx)

District 10 boy:

District 10 girl: Corinne Hariwana 17 (MyRedPhoenix)

District 11 boy:

District 11 girl: Estella Waters 15 (Froginator1469)

District 12 boy:

District 12 girl:

Sorry pattoy123 I kind of had to move both your tributes. Oh and Sadico is next (god that guy scares me). Anyway I'm Bowserboy and may the odds be ever in your favor.


	6. Chapter6 before the games Sadico Acesino

Before the games Sadico Acesino

"Get him!" my father yells as cloud turns his head and starts to run. My brother's fast but I'm faster and catch up to him in a matter of seconds and start to give him the usual beating when my mother walks in and she and father start to fight.

"You can't keep making him do this to cloud"

"Well if cloud had chosen to volunteer 6 years ago this wouldn't be happening"

"Or if you would let him move out"

"Once again his fault if he had volunteered he'd have his own place and besides if he's this brutal with his own brother imagine what he'll do to the bustards from 1, 3, 11 and 12"

"It's not those kids fault that Cato died"

I then see my father slap mother. Cloud trys to get up and stop father only for him to yell "Finish it!" and then I punch Cloud's arm so hard that it breaks but his screams block out the cracking of his bone.

My father smiles "anyway you two only have 2 weeks left then you can go" he says s he walks away.

See what I mean by when I said he scares me anyway here is the list so far

District 1boy: Jack Tonto 17 (pattoy123)

District 1 girl: Phoenix Jarter (the hunger games is my life)

District 2 boy: Sadico Acesino 18 (zuluz)

District 3 boy: Wolf Cain 18 (mine)

District 3 girl: Klara Jahonas 17 (hay it's me megan)

District 4 boy: Blake Kaitz 14 (Son of x)

District 5 girl: Jenilee "Jay" Hunter 14 (XxXTheSilverArrowXxX)

District 7 boy: Conner Dawson 16 (mine)

District 7 girl: Aria Rion 13 (i CaN bE a FrEaK)

District 8 boy: Jason Matthews 12 (pattoy123)

District 8 girl: Hanna Stonne 17 (hay it me megan)

District 9 girl: Artymis Nenalii 16 (dolphinxxgirlxx)

District 10 boy: Ray Smith 16 (james12345)

District 10 girl: Corinne Hariwana 17 (MyRedPhoenix)

District 11 girl: Estella Waters 15 (Froginator1469)

Two thing on sorry to the hunger games is my life I forgot to put Phoenix Jarter in the last list and you may notice something different about the list in that there are only 15 places on the list while last time there were 24 you see I've chosen to only show 15 of our tributes for 3 reasons 1 this way it will be easier to do the bloodbath because I can use nameless people up for the slaughter 2 so that way it will be easier to do each character's story and 3 because I got tired of waiting for people to submit a tribute so this will be the final list also 2 more things one there will be no sponsor system because I'm lazy and 2 I have something to ask would you rather have 3 chapters for the reaping or 2 let me know anyway im bowserboy and may the odds be ever in your favor.


	7. Chapter 7 district 1 reapings

The reapings districts 1

Jack Tonto

"Jack wake up the reapings are today" my mom yells from downstairs

"Mom I've been awake for 10 minutes give me some time to get dressed ok" I say back to her

"Just hurry up you still have to say goodbye to you father and brother"

"Don't worry I'll do that first thing" I say as I open my bedroom door

I go downstairs eat breakfast and head to the victors' graveyard the place where my father and brother Robbie are buried. My dad was shot dead by a peacekeeper while running for mayor of district he would have won if he wasn't killed to and my brother, well Robbie was killed in the hunger games 2 years ago by that bustard Shawn Moore. They both were in the final 3 when Shawn was attacked by Hailey Matthews from district 6 so instead of taking his knife and killing Hailey he throw it at Robbie's heart killing him instantly. This is why I hate district 2 because not only did they take away my father and brother but they also did what the hunger games couldn't do to my mom they messed her up. So now the only way I can repay them for what they did to my family is to kill both district 2 kids with my own hands.

Phoenix Jarter

"Dad hurry up we're going to be late" I well to him

"And I thought it was the girls who take forever" my sister Dede says and dare I say that that has got to be the best quote ever.

Dad comes downstairs, finally, and we start to head out. On the way I run in to Rima my best friend in the whole world. We train together and both made a deal when we were younger that when the 97th hunger games would come around that the first person to volunteer would go to the hunger games, win, and support the other money wise.

When we get to the square and we both get roped off to our separate age groups, the mayor reads the same speech that he reads every year, our escort, an old generation capital citizen with yellow skin, pink hair and red nails (by the way it's a guy) reach's in the guys bowl and before he can even read the name some Jack guy volunteers. I go by his example not because I want to beat Rima in the cheapest way possible but because jack just reminded me that for some reason 12 year olds are always picked and I just hate to see kids cry.

So I go on stage and shake the hands of our mayor, our escort, our mentors Marvel and Lindsey Tonto, and finally my district partner Jack. Little did I know by volunteering for these games I would help to shape panem's future forever.

** Hay guys long time no see sorry I haven't updated lately but a few things came up mostly in the story. The biggest thing happens to be that one of the 2 winners at the beginning was suppose to be the boy from district 6 and someone else and seeing as he didn't have his spot filled I had to redraw the death order. Don't worry the other victor will still be a victor in this version it's just I had to redesign the story also everyone who got a before the games story will not get a pov at the reapings other than district 7 because I think that it will be a really good chapter probably the best reaping chapter. Oh and a few more things 1 I changed my mind about the number of reaping chapters mostly because it turned out bad and I mean BAD so instead I will just pare lone reapings with another lone reaping other than district 3's reapings because there are 2 named tributes in that district with one getting a before the games chapter and the other didn't and 2 I will also give the people back in the districts yes the families and friends of your tributes will get to tell their side of the story. Anyway I'm bowserboy and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	8. Chapter 8 District 2 reapings

**A/N: ok sorry for being gone for so long I've been working on the plot for this Fanfic oh and to all other hunger games Fanfic writers don't ever randomly draw the death order it just makes things way to hard. So I changed the plot completely from when I began.**

**PS I couldn't do this reaping from Sadico so the pov will be from Cloud enjoy**

District 2

Cloud Acesino

"**CLOUD GET YOUR ASS DOWN STAIRS NOW!**"My dad yells.

I get up and look at my clock and see that it's only 5:30 am. God why does he need to wake me up so early when the reapings start at 12:00, but that's dad for you. Anyway it's a small price seeing as after today I'll be moving out of this hell hole.

I don't even bother to get changed because I already know what's going Dad's going to have Sadico attack, but not to worry I've thought ahead. I just need to go under my bed and… oh shit dad must have found the bat he's going to kill me. Gotta think of something fast or I really am dead.

"**CLOUD!**" Crap I'll just have to hope that ends quickly.

I go down stairs and am immediately greeted by Sadico, who is holding my bat, and is also about to kill me. I jump over the rail just before he completely destroys it. I run down the hall, enter the living room and slam the door as hard as I can only for him to break right through it.

I only need to get outside and I'll be fine. Sadico won't try to attack me outside with the peacekeepers always on watch. I finally get to the backdoor somewhat scared that dad locked it but when I try to open it those fears are gone.

I run outside just happy I finally got away from Sadico. Part of me hopes that he runs out here so that the peacekeepers can finally kill him.

"Hay dip-shit" Sadico yells

I turn around and Sadico throws a white bag at me.

"Get changed, oh and if you come back inside I'll break your other arm" Sadico says as he turns to walk away "Hey dad did you see that"

Figures the day before I move out dad just had to embarrass me one last time. Luckily for me everyone, and I mean everyone, in District 2 has a shed. Anyway I go into the shed and get changed in to a nice, and probably expensive, suit. After I get changed I decide to take a little nap and judging by the fact that the bag is longer than me I'm guessing that was their plain. Anyway I set my watch to wake me up at 11:00 am so I have enough time to go down to the square and get a bite to eat.

5 and a half hours later the alarm goes off and I wake up and see my dad standing over me… shit.

"What the hell are you doing" he ask

"I got changed and took a nap in the shed and now I'm talking to you what else" well I'm dead.

Just by looking at him I can tell that he is furious, but I'm not worried Sadico may be able to kick my ass but I can easily out run dad and he knows it so he won't even try.

I stand up take one look at my pissed off dad and head off to the town square. I go to some sandwich house that is almost about to close and order a turkey, ham, roost beef, and pepperoni sandwich.

As I'm grabbing my sandwich a family of a 4 walk in al saying how proud of their little girl that she was volunteering this year. I walk out not even bothering to look them in the eye. The hunger games, a savage creation of the capitol to punish the districts for rebelling against them but we all know what it really is, it's just some sick and twisted game to feed their sick and twisted hunger for blood. No I'm not making this up because if you think about it the games don't make since like why does district 2 have to give 2 tributes every year when they didn't rebel and if the tributes aren't allowed to train before the games why doesn't anyone do anything about it, and now you see my point.

I start to head to the other side of the square where the reapings will take place and the place where my life changed forever. Anyway I head over to the adult section and wait for the reapings to begin.

Around 30 minutes later my family arrives and thank god they don't even come close to me. Our escort comes out and says something that I don't even pay attention to and then introduces our mayor who gives a speech about the history of panem and the hunger games or as I like to call it yap yap yap bitch bitch bitch mone mone mone. Anyway our escort who I honestly don't care about pulls a slip out of the girls bowl and the girl from before volunteers. I don't pay her any mind because to be honest I don't care. Our escort then draws a name out of the guys bowl.

"Andrew Hays congrats you've been chosen for the hunger games" she yells

As soon as his name is called a faint cry can be heard from the 12 year old section and the boy comes emerges and… oh god this was the kid I saw in the sandwich house, with his sister. I take a look at the girl her blue eyes filled with fear, her red hair blowing in the wind, oh god I feel like shit now.

"Hay I wasn't paying attention before what's that girl's name" I ask the guy next to me.

"Her name is Ashley Hays, I feel sorry for her I heard the only reason she became a career was for her brother" he said… well if I didn't feel like shit before I defiantly do now.

"Do we have any volunteers for little Andrew" the escort ask. Come on Sadico volunteer already don't make this poor kid go through this. He's just standing there balling his fear filled brown eyes out. "well I guess…"

"I VOLUNTEER" I hear Sadico yell from within the crowd with everyone and even escort number 2 let out a great big sigh.

Sadico walks up to the stage all proud of himself. I know for a fact that this whole show of kindness… OH SHIT HE JUST THREW ANDREW… he aimed for me didn't he, yep.

Andrew's small body then rams straight into me sending to the ground with Andrew right on top of me. Thank god Andrew's alright but I think I broke a few ribs. Some people are shocked and disgusted even in the capital, but others, well let's just say that Sadico just got himself some sponsers.

**A/N so guys what do you think are you scared of Sadico yet or are you just like "who cares he's fake" anyway should I make Ashley a part of the main cast or should I not even care about her. Anyway I'm working on both district 3's and 4's reapings as we speak. If you have any ideas for how it could turn out please tell me. I'll try my best update soon but I can't promise anything. Anyway I'm bowserboy and may the odds be ever in your favor**


	9. I give up

A/N ok to be frank I'm done with this story I hate almost everything about this story. The before the games idea was just stupid (other than just Aria's and Conner's I love those 2 chapters) I hate the story, I hate the fact that I only got 15 characters, hell the only thing I don't hate is my main cast and I didn't even make most of them so what I'm going to do is take this cast and move them to a new fic (unless you don't want your character in my new fic if so please tell me I just don't want to put these characters to waste) anyway I'm sure that you all will want to know how the story would have gone but if you don't don't read the underlined section 2 characters didn't do to the games, Klara tutored someone to death using tracker jackers and escaped with the two from district 1 through a gamemaker twist, ray, the boy from district 10, saw his alliance killed by Sadico and he then killed 2 more the very same day, and on the last day with 6 people left Sadico had given everyone fatal wounds but was stabbed in the back by ray with a Katina killing him and he and Aria won the 97th hunger games now that that is over with I'm sorry for not finishing this Fanfic nut to be honest I just can't keep it up anymore. Anyway the first chapter of McLane academy will hopefully be up this week. Anyway I'm bowserboy and may the odds be ever in your favor.


End file.
